The Behavioral and Field Research Core (BFRC) is designed to facilitate the integration of communication and behavioral research across the Cancer Center by translating research findings from the behavioral sciences into work in epidemiology, cancer prevention, clinical and developmental therapeutics, palliative care, and genetics. Resources available through BFRC include real-time video recording and coding of clinical interactions, access to an extensive video archive for communication and behavioral studies geographical and population tracking/mapping capabilities, community research participant registries at KCI access to comprehensive national datasets (e.g., HINTS, Health and Retirement Survey), as well as an extensive bank of clinical and social/behavioral instruments and measures. The Core offers expertise in communication science and behavioral research methodologies, design and evaluation of evidence-based social and behavioral interventions (including social marketing as a systematic approach to population level behavior change), social network methodology and analysis, quality of life measurement utilizing the most appropriate instruments, ecological momentary assessment, and electronic daily diaries (QOL has emerged as a critical factor in developmental therapeutic trials), and community based participatory research, particularty related to health disparities. The Core maintains an active network of community organization partnerships across the Institute's catchment area. Community partners participate in Research Advisory Committees and Community Advisory Committees, providing community perspective, input and facilitating access to the populations they serve. Through these partnerships the Core facilitates community access for Institute researchers, thus serving to assist in the translation and dissemination of behavioral research.